


Honor

by Salmon_I



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cao Cao had often wondered why Dun was loyal to him. Family bonds, aside, he knew himself to be crafty and cunning. Capable of lies in fair wind or foul. And likely to turn on an ally if it would better his cause. Why honor a man whom many would say had no honor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is both pro-Wei, and equal parts Cao Cao Fangirlish and Xiahou Dun Fangirlish. My apologies in advance.

Xiahou Dun was honor personified to many in the Wei camp. Loyal to the point most would never be. Dutiful off the field, and fair to those on. And to the citizens he was in charge of, he was hard-working and generous.

He never broke a promise, never attacked a man's back, never spoke a dishonest word about fellow generals or enemy ones.

Cao Cao had often wondered why Dun was loyal to him. Family bonds, aside, he knew himself to be crafty and cunning. Capable of lies in fair wind or foul. And likely to turn on an ally if it would better his cause. Why honor a man whom many would say had no honor?

He was riding in his carriage with him back to Xuchang when he asked him.

"Honor is a fickle concept. Used by most only when in need of succor or revenge." Dun responded.

"Is that not how I myself use it? And you adhere to it rigidly, so how can you claim it fickle?"

"I adhere to my own code of conduct. If some call it honor, so be it."

"But wouldn't you desire a lord who did the same?"

"I serve such a man."

Cao Cao had chuckled. "I think you are being either idealistic or complimentary."

"I speak only the truth."

"I am known as a crafty hero, and have acted dishonorably on more than one occasion. How can I be considered honorable?"

"Your lord was He Jin, and you served him until his death. You tried to warn him against the action that led to his death. And despite his refusal to listen, avenged his death on his murderers. Is that not loyal?"

"A youth. I was but a youth then. One cannot call one's life honorable from actions so old."

"When Dong Zhuo terrorized the court, you sought an end to his tyranny. First by execution, and then by gathering an army against him."

"We failed most miserably."

"Does failure make a cause unjust?"

"Still...long ago. Long ago. But two actions in a lifetime."

"You rescued the emperor from attack."

"And gained power by doing so."

"Does being rewarded for one's efforts make an act dishonorable?"

"And Liu Bei?"

"Signing a secret pact to kill a man might make him your enemy, wouldn't you say? And even then, you saw his wives cared for. His own sworn brother you took to ranks, and allowed to depart back to him when he resurfaced. Can these actions be called dishonorable?"

"A thousand small infractions lie in between these larger acts." Cao Cao pointed out, though he was smiling.

"Honest men still tell white lies, and people who desire only peace must often fight to obtain it. The world is full of such contradictions. In my opinion, you have honor when it is most needed. And I will be loyal for as long as that is true."

"I have decided I was correct. Idealistic. Very idealistic."

Xiahou Dun chuckled. "In thinking we can save this world from chaos, I do believe we all are."


End file.
